Âmes écorchées
by Zarryn
Summary: Ils ne restaient pourtant jamais ensemble après. Une part d'eux avait honte à chaque fois parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Néanmoins ils se raccrochaient d'une façon quasi malsaine à cette relation qui les détruisait. Mana soupira légèrement en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là, même si en réalité, elle le savait très bien.


Hello, c'est encore moi.

L'idée de cet OS était en moi depuis un moment mais j'ai attendu d'avoir fini mon autre fic avant de m'y mettre.

A chaque fandom que j'explore, j'écris toujours au moins un couple improbable et quasi inédit (j'ai pas dit que je postais à chaque fois car certains étaient vraiment ridicule) et voici ma proposition pour Yu-Gi-Oh. Je trouve que prête Seto et Mana et bien, ça va pas si mal que ça même si à la base c'était censé être bien plus romantique. Oui je suis une incorrigible romantique même si là ce n'est pas évident.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh, ses personnages, rien, rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. J'écris pour le loisir et les autres fans qui sont comme moi en manque de fic française sur ce super manga/anime.

* * *

Mana ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie. Son regard encore embrumé se tourna sur le côté lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur peu familière tout contre elle. Elle reconnut de suite le jeune homme avec qui elle avait été intime quelques heures plus tôt : Seto.

Lui aussi s'était visiblement endormi. Ils ne restaient pourtant jamais ensemble après. Une part d'eux avait honte à chaque fois parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Néanmoins ils se raccrochaient d'une façon quasi malsaine à cette relation qui les détruisait.

Mana soupira légèrement en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là, même si en réalité, elle le savait très bien :

Le pharaon Atem était mort, partit pour toujours et avait laissé un vide dans le cœur des personnes qui restaient.

Mana avait été dévasté. Son ami d'enfance était la seule chose qui lui restait en ce monde.

La jeune femme s'était promise de devenir une jeteuse de sort d'élite et en avait le potentiel. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait rejoint les apprentis de Mahad après avoir été repéré par ce dernier.

Le prince d'Égypte n'était dès ce moment plus seulement son ami mais également son futur monarque. C'est ce que son maître lui avait expliqué. Elle allait devoir le protéger, au prix de sa vie si cela était nécessaire. Mana avait accepté cela, elle en était même fière. Chaque jour qui passait la rapprochait d'Atem jusqu'à ce que sa profonde amitié pour lui ne se transforme lentement en quelque chose de plus profond.

Mahad l'avait vu bien sûr et l'avait sermonné. L'amour représentait la mort du devoir selon le gardien de l'anneau du Millénium. Il avait cependant permit à la jeune femme de rester proche du futur roi. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas toléré qu'il en soit autrement de toute façon.

La vie de jeune magicienne frôlait la perfection à cette époque. Elle apprenait avec le meilleur maître qui soit, passait du temps avec le prince au palais royal dans une période de paix et prospérité pour l'Égypte. Tout était absolument parfait, du moins jusqu'au jour où Atem avait accédé au trône. Ce jour était le premier qui marquait le début d'une série d'événements qui finirait par détruire sa vie.

Ce soir-là, lors de la fête des pharaons, Atem avait été attaqué mais surtout, était pour la première fois apparu l'homme responsable de la destruction ainsi que de leurs déchéances à venir : Bakura, le roi des voleurs.

Sa créature des ténèbres, ce Diabound avait semé le chaos dans le palais. Aucun monstre des fidèles prêtres du pharaon n'avaient pu en venir à bout. Il semblait avoir la même puissance qu'un dieu égyptien. C'était impensable, surréaliste et pourtant, c'était vrai.

C'est suite à cela que l'enfer de Mana commença.

Elle le savait car il le lui avait expliqué. Mahad n'était pas qu'un simple jeteur de sort. Il possédait une puissance magique bien supérieure à la normale. Il avait pensé à une époque qu'il en possédait peut-être trop et au final pourrait être dangereux pour le pharaon. Il avait donc enfoui son énergie au fin fond d'un temple dans une vallée perdue en espérant ne jamais avoir besoin de la récupérer.

Malheureusement devant la force de leur nouvel ennemi, le prête s'était convaincu de ne pas avoir le choix. Il récupéra sa puissance tout en menant Bakura dans un guet-apens. Mais le pouvoir du roi des voleurs ne pouvait si aisément être contré.

Ainsi le gardien de l'anneau du Millénium fit passer son devoir envers son souverain avant tout. Il sacrifia sa vie pour fusionner avec son monstre. Il scella son âme à jamais dans la pierre, se refusant le repos éternel pour obtenir plus de puissance et devenir le gardien du pharaon pour l'éternité.

Cet événement fut le premier coup dur pour la jeteuse de sort. Elle ne perdait pas seulement son maître. Elle perdait un ami très cher qui lui prouvait sa foi dans les serments qu'il n'avait cessé de lui répéter. Nul être n'aurait su être plus loyal. Il avait fait son devoir et même plus.

Mana s'était soudainement senti loin d'être à la hauteur, que ce soit en puissance magique autant qu'en dévotion.

Elle avait cependant essayé. La jeune femme avait fait taire ses sentiments pour le pharaon et fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le protéger. Elle avait réussi à faire naître de sa volonté la magicienne des ténèbres, la manifestation profonde de son âme. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Elle avait été minable. Elle avait échoué à protéger son roi puisqu'il était partit pour toujours. Zorc avait été vaincu mais au prix de la vie d'Atem et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

La magicienne vivait encore et lui non. Elle avait été incapable de faire son devoir comme Mahad l'avait accompli. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle avait perdu son maître, son roi, son meilleur ami mais aussi son amour. Elle aimait le pharaon. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas le droit mais elle l'aimait au point de ne pas supporter l'idée de vivre sans lui.

Si cela était possible, elle aurait volontiers offert d'échanger sa place avec son monarque mais ça ne l'était pas. Sa vie s'était brisée, pour toujours aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Alors vous vous demandez sans doute, comment a t'elle finit dans le lit de Seto, le nouveau pharaon d'Egypte ?

Il avait fallu un moment à Mana pour comprendre que cette situation venait de leurs désespoirs mutuels.

Plus jeune, Seto avait tout perdu. Sa famille, son village il n'avait rien. Il lui avait fallu des années de dur travail pour se hisser jusqu'à la cour du pharaon Anknamkanon et devenir un des grands prêtres de ce dernier.

La vie aurait dû lui sourire dès ce moment mais c'était sans compter sur la même série d'événements dévastateur ayant brisé Mana.

Ainsi, le jeune prêtre n'ayant toujours eu qu'ambition et devoir à l'esprit voulut protéger son monarque en créant une armée de monstre en capacité de lutter dans ce jeu des ombres que Bakura avait lancé.

Dans sa quête, il découvrit lui aussi quelque chose de nouveau : l'amour.

Qui a dit que ce sentiment n'est pas le plus destructeur de tous ? L'amour a sans doute causé plus de dégâts et fait couler plus de sang que n'importe quelle autre émotion.

Sa rencontre avec Kisara avait tout changé et il s'était mis à rêver d'un avenir avec elle une fois cette guerre terminée.

Cela aurait dû être ainsi, cela aurait dû être si simple. Mais ça ne l'a pas été.

La jeune femme qu'il aimait fut d'abord enlevée, séquestrée, blessée par un homme en qui il avait foi, son propre mentor, Aknadin. Il s'avéra que cet homme n'était pas qu'un simple maître en réalité mais également son père. Le choc avait été si grand pour Seto. Cela faisait ressortir tous les mensonges dont il avait été victime au cours de son existence, remettait sa vie entière en question puisqu'il apprenait de ce fait, qu'il était de sang royal.

Les batailles se succédaient pour le jeune prêtre et il ne pouvait penser à son trouble. Il combattait au côté de son pharaon, du fils du frère de son père, de son propre sang.

Il du cependant faire un choix douloureux lors d'un combat et Kisara, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout fut blessée à mort. Il était difficile de décrire l'agonie pour Seto de perdre la jeune femme qui faisait tant battre son cœur, morte en le protégeant. Une part de lui se brisa à ce moment. La situation était d'autant plus horrible que c'est son propre père qui lui porta le coup fatal avant de disparaître pour toujours dans les ténèbres.

Jamais Seto n'aurait pensé que la situation puisse empirer. Pourtant elle le fit.

L'ultime bataille eut lieu. Ils la gagnèrent mais le pharaon, le sang de son sang, sa seule famille le quitta. Le seul pilier légèrement stable encore présent dans son existence s'effondra et lui non plus, il ne lui resta plus rien. Seulement des responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas en tant que nouveau monarque.

Mana comme Seto se sentaient mort à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous deux persuadés que la vie n'aurait plus jamais de sens, convaincus que personne ne pouvait véritablement se remettre de tant de perte. Ils se contentaient de survivre pour faire un minimum honneur aux êtres qu'ils aimaient et qui n'étaient plus là pour en profiter.

Les mois qui suivirent furent difficile.

Le pharaon Seto s'enfermait dans sa solitude et sa froideur.

Mana s'évertuait à développer sa magie jusqu'à trouver un moyen de faire taire sa douleur.

Les deux individus s'ignoraient l'un l'autre, non pas que ce soit voulu. Ils ignoraient le monde entier dans la mesure du possible car il n'était pas Atem, ni Kisara, pas plus que Mahad, ou encore Aknadin.

Un jour vint où ils ne purent s'ignorer parce que Mana avait demandé audience auprès du pharaon. Elle voulait quitter le palais, partir vers les terres de l'est où l'on racontait les prouesses d'un mage puissant qui pourrait l'instruire. Ceci était bien sur une excuse. Mana ne voulait pas d'un autre maître que Mahad. Jamais personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Néanmoins, cela sembla être une occasion pour fuir cette cour royale dans laquelle elle étouffait. Chaque pièce de ce lieu semblait vouloir lui rappeler les moments qu'elle y avait partagés avec Atem ou son maître. Elle n'avançait pas, ne faisait pas son deuil. Elle restait cette petite fille qui pleurait un amour qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vécu.

Seto s'était mis en colère ce jour. Il avait prétendu qu'elle voulait fuir ses devoirs et ses responsabilités en abandonnant le royaume, elle qui était à ce jour leur meilleure jeteuse de sort. Ceci aussi était une excuse. Le pharaon ne voulait pas qu'elle parte parce qu'il avait reconnu en Mana sa propre fêlure. Il avait vu combien elle était brisée et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir qu'une autre personne avait au moins autant de peine que vous. Cela l'aidait à se sentir moins misérable et seul.

S'en suivit une dispute violente. Assez violente pour que Seto congédie ses gardes qui étaient plus que prêt à intervenir et que Mana envisage suite à cela de transformer le pharaon en n'importe quelle créature dont elle pourrait aisément se débarrasser.

Les convenances n'existaient plus, pas plus que le rang social ou encore le respect des propos à valeur divine du pharaon.

Le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, en train de s'hurler dessus, ils ressentaient enfin autre chose que leur douleur, même s'il s'agissait de colère et soudain, Seto voulut s'accrocher à cette émotion qui lui fit pendant quelques secondes tant de bien.

Il saisit Mana par le cou et l'attira à lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il relâcha la jeune femme, se fut la surprise qui était peinte sur le visage de la jeteuse de sort. La même expression que sur le visage de l'ancien prêtre qui avait agi plus par pulsion qu'autre chose. La magicienne ressentit par la suite de la confusion ajoutée à de l'incompréhension.

L'amour du pharaon Seto pour cette paysanne aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleus avait bien sûr été connu de tous. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait donc ainsi avec elle car une chose était sure, il ne l'aimait pas.

Puis Mana réalisa que le jeune homme était exactement comme elle, brisé. Ils étaient si différent et semblable à la fois.

Ces quelques secondes de colère puis de passion leurs avaient fait éprouver autre chose et c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient.

À la réflexion, la magicienne n'était pas sure que c'était vraiment son cas à elle. Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de ces émotions si douloureuses qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps. Alors dans un élan de désespoir, elle choisit de s'abandonner à Seto.

Il était difficile de dire lequel venait de sauter sur les lèvres de l'autre. Probablement le jeune homme. Ou alors la magicienne. Un peu des deux en fait.

La passion se fit rapidement dévorante. Les ongles griffèrent les peaux hâlés, les dents de l'un laissèrent leurs marques sur l'autre. Pas assez pour blesser, assez pour le ressentir intensément. Cela ne faisait pas mal, pas comme ils y étaient habitués en tout cas. Les jeunes gens firent abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, tout ce qui n'était pas la recherche de sensation physique pour faire taire leurs esprits.

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Surtout lorsque le plaisir prit le pas sur tout autre sensation.

Une apothéose avant la chute brutale accompagnée d'un rapide retour à la réalité.

Mana fut la première à réaliser l'implication de ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune fille avait perdu sa vertu mais elle l'avait fait avec le pharaon.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant qu'il la touchait et l'embrassait, qu'elle était avec le pharaon, le même sang qu'Atem. Elle n'avait cessé de rêver de son prince pendant qu'elle s'abandonnait au brun. Mais merde, la jeune fille avait fait cela avec Seto. Avec le prêtre qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant des années. Avec un homme pour qui elle n'éprouvait rien.

La magicienne eut envie de lisser son apparence plus que rapidement avant de s'enfuir aussi loin et aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettraient.

Le pharaon réalisa aussi ce qu'il venait de faire. Coucher avec cette jeteuse de sort qui l'agaçait tant. Prendre du plaisir avec elle au lieu de tenter de se réjouir de son désespoir.

Il y avait pire cependant. Pendant ces quelques minutes, il avait complètement oublié Kisara. C'était le but de l'opération ? Non, jamais. Il voulait oublier la douleur, pas la fille aux yeux bleus. Seto avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

Il ne dit pas un mot, ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux bruits de pas témoignant de la fuite de Mana. Il s'en fichait, elle ne comptait pas après tout

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que ces deux-là ne se croisent. Cela convenait très bien à l'un comme à l'autre, le sentiment de honte dominant par rapport à ce misérable souvenir. La jeune fille veillait à ne jamais se retrouver à proximité du pharaon mais avec le temps cela commençait a agacé ce dernier.

Un mal profond continuait à le ronger en son fond intérieur mais ce petit moment intime lui avait procuré une forme de distraction ainsi que des émotions nouvelles. Atem, Aknadin et Kisara restaient omniprésent dans ses pensées et dans son cœur mais son esprit s'égarait également sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte du côté de Mana.

A quelque part, elle lui avait fait du bien. Il ignorait comment car ce n'était pas qu'un bien-être physique mais Seto voulait approfondir le sujet. Chose difficile quand la principale intéressée vous fuit comme la peste.

La confrontation eut cependant lieu quand le pharaon fut informé que la jeune femme réunissait ses affaires. Elle allait partir.

Lorsque Mana entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer derrière elle, la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était entré. Elle le sentait. Son aura dégageait quelque chose de bien particulier. Cela ajouté au fait que la température de la pièce semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir » claqua dans les airs d'un ton autoritaire

La magicienne se redressa légèrement et choisit d'enfin affronter l'homme qu'elle fuyait jusqu'à présent. Elle se retourna lentement jusqu'à fixer ses deux yeux bleus emplis de reproches.

« Je me passerais de ta permission »

La jeune femme fut surprise d'avoir réussi à le dire avec autant de force alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant plus l'impression d'en posséder.

Elle avait été insolente pour selon qu'elle s'adressait à un pharaon. Au pharaon. Elle s'en moquait. Que pouvait-il contre elle ? La jeter dans les cachots royaux ? Si jamais elle ne s'en échappait pas de suite, ils viendraient la chercher dans une semaine tout au plus. Comme Seto l'avait souligné lors de leur dernière entrevue, elle était dorénavant la meilleure jeteuse de sort du royaume.

Devant son silence inhabituel, Mana se retourna pour continuer à préparer ses affaires, priant intérieurement le pharaon de s'en aller. Il ne la supplierait pas de rester. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Seto s'avança pour saisir l'épaule de la magicienne, l'obligeant à se retourner. Cela eut pour résultat le réflexe immédiat de défense de Mana qui consistait à mettre une gifle au jeune homme. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ne s'y attendait même pas. C'était impensable que quiconque puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'en prendre à sa personne. Pourtant Mana l'avait fait et cela les surprit une fois encore tous les deux.

La jeteuse de sort regretta immédiatement ce geste malheureux, supposant qu'elle risquait finalement bien plus qu'un tour au cachot. Il allait la faire pendre, ça elle en était certaine. Sa stupidité allait lui couter la vie.

Le pharaon leva sa main vers sa propre joue où il ressentait encore la brulure du coup. Les flammes de la colère brillaient dans ses yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se prosterne, implore son pardon mais elle n'en fit rien. Cela l'enragea encore plus et Seto saisit Mana par les épaules, la plaquant contre le mur.

« Je pourrais te mettre à mort pour ça » cracha t'il les dents serrés

« Fais-le »

Cette réponse surprit, pour ne pas dire choqua le brun. Le provoquait-elle simplement ou lui demandait-elle de la tuer ? Encore sous le cloc, il lâcha la jeune femme et recula légèrement, cherchant à lire en elle.

Elle semblait fière mais lui qui était habitué à ce sentiment ne put que reconnaître cela que comme une façade.

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir » répondit-il finalement

Il n'aiderait pas Mana à partir, peu importe la manière. Elle se devait de rester ici. Même si elle était elle-même insignifiante, sa peine l'aidait lui. Peut-être avait-il fini par se délecter du spectacle de sa souffrance.

Une haine sans nom s'empara de la magicienne qui s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de le transformer en le crapaud répugnant qu'il était en réalité mais au lieu de laisser des formules magiques s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle les colla sur celles de Seto.

Ce dernier répondit de suite avec ferveur et passion, encore plus que la première fois et ce ne fut pas la dernière.

* * *

Ils se détestaient. C'est du moins ce que n'importe qui aurait pu croire. Personne ne comprenait la façon dont la magicienne parlait au pharaon, aucun ne savait pourquoi ce dernier le tolérait en lui hurlant simplement dessus. Personne sauf les plus intimes membres de la cour.

Les plus proches prêtres du pharaon n'avaient pu faire autrement que de remarquer le changement dans leur relation même s'ils étaient encore loin de la vérité.

Cela faisait des mois que leur petit « jeu » durait.

Un jour Shimon tenta de faire quelque chose pour aider la jeune fille.

Mana avait échoué dans la création d'un nouveau sort. Elle avait été projetée contre un mur où reposait une lance. Elle s'était blessée et bien que superficiel, cela avait nécessité des soins.

Shimon avait été celui à s'occuper de panser la jeune femme et c'est lorsqu'elle retira une partie de sa tunique qu'il vit. Les traces de griffures qu'elle dissimulait sous ses vêtements. Le vieux prêtre savait que c'était l'œuvre de Seto mais il ne pouvait désavouer le pharaon. L'amour n'existait pas entre les deux jeunes gens. Alors Shimon pensa au pire. Il ignorait alors que c'était un geste de passion que n'avait pas réussi à retenir le monarque plutôt qu'une volonté de lui faire mal. Ils se marquaient peut-être l'un l'autre mais avaient toujours veillé à ne pas se blesser.

« Mana, je sais que Mahad t'a souvent parlé de loyauté et devoir mais ces mots n'ont de sens qui pour les personnes qui s'en montrent digne »

La jeteuse de sort se demanda où voulait en venir son vieil ami.

« De quoi parles-tu Shimon ? »

C'est avec gêne que le prêtre poursuivi :

« Tu ne dois jamais rien accepter que l'on te fasse sans ton consentement Mana. Personne n'en a le droit. Personne » Insista le vieil homme.

Il ne pouvait se montrer plus explicite au vu de sa situation.

« Je crois que tu as terminé avec ma blessure Shimon »

Saisissant le sens de ce message, le vieil homme s'inclina et partit, laissant la magicienne à ses réflexions. Elle trouvait les propos de Shimon absurde. Seto n'abusait pas d'elle ou alors cela signifiait qu'ils abusaient tous deux de la faiblesse l'un de l'autre, bien que le pharaon aurait refusé d'admettre une seule seconde de ne pas être fort.

Mana se sentait mal encore une fois, de cette situation. Elle voulait oublier une fois de plus. Oublier les propos de son ami, oublier qu'il la prenait pour la victime de son souverain, oublier comment tout cela avait commencé : avec du sang et des larmes.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait au bord du gouffre. Elle déambula dans le palais jusqu'à se retrouver devant les appartements royaux dont elle franchit les portes sans invitation.

Seto releva à peine le tête en la voyant entrer et ne put retenir un sourire sans joie.

« Alors, il parait que même les jeteurs de sort peuvent être assez stupide pour se blesser sur une lance ? »

Il n'avait pas décollé son nez de son papyrus en lui parlant.

Il se moquait. Elle le savait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre tendre avec elle. Cela était réservé au souvenir d'une autre. Jamais il ne serait venu prendre de ces nouvelles, même si elle avait été grièvement blessée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ce soir de toute façon, pas ce qu'il acceptait de lui donner.

« Embrasse-moi »

Cela attira l'attention du monarque. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Elle voulait s'oublier, s'abandonner à lui. Quand c'était le cas, c'est elle qui venait. Lorsqu'il voulait la même chose, il la faisait convoquer. C'était simple. Si simple.

Sans plus parler, Seto se leva et la rejoignit pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Une fois de plus. Encore.

* * *

Mana ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie. Son regard encore embrumé se tourna sur le côté lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur peu familière tout contre elle. Elle reconnut de suite le jeune homme avec qui elle avait été intime quelques heures plus tôt : Seto.

Lui aussi s'était visiblement endormi. Ils ne restaient pourtant jamais ensemble après. Une part d'eux avait honte à chaque fois parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Néanmoins ils se raccrochaient d'une façon quasi malsaine à cette relation qui les détruisait.

Mana soupira légèrement en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là, même si en réalité, elle le savait très bien.

Elle était restée auprès de lui pour ressentir autre chose que le chagrin et elle imaginait que c'était la même chose pour Seto. Ils étaient deux âmes écorchées que le destin avait laissé sur la route l'une de l'autre. Seulement cette relation ne menait à rien. Elle valait mieux que d'être la maîtresse de cet homme. De survivre dans l'ombre de la femme décédée qui faisait vraiment battre son cœur. Si pendant une seconde, juste une seconde, elle avait pensé qu'il puisse sincèrement tenir à elle, alors les choses auraient pu être différentes. La magicienne aurait peut-être pu voir la vie sous un meilleur jour mais cette relation lui rappelait plutôt l'état de sa vie et de son cœur : vide.

Seto dormait encore dans son grand lit. Elle aurait dû partir depuis longtemps mais la jeteuse de sort préféra un instant observer son amant. Il ne l'aimait pas, allait finir par la détruire alors qu'elle s'attachait lentement à lui. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Si elle avait retenu une chose c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne s'attacher à rien pour n'avoir pas ensuite la douleur de perdre ce qu'on aime. Pourtant, elle était déjà prise dans ce piège. Elle devait s'en soustraire maintenant.

Mana allait sortir de ce lit mais avant elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder une dernière fois, ses sentiments prenant le dessus. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme endormi. Elle ne se souvint pas d'un contact plus chaste, doux, et sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

« Adieu Seto »

Puis elle partit, pendant un moment la magicienne regretta que son baiser n'ait pas réveillé le pharaon. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la retienne mais à part pour la voir continuer à souffrir, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Elle choisit donc de partir comme elle avait finalement vécu, dans le silence et les larmes.

* * *

Ce serait un mensonge de dire que le pharaon n'a pas été déçu lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Seul. Mana n'était plus là. Elle avait dû partir de son lit avant l'aurore.

Au départ, ce petit système entre eux lui convenait bien mais plus le temps passait et plus il en voulait. L'ancien prêtre voulait qu'elle reste. Il ne voulait plus seulement prendre son corps, il désirait toucher son âme. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Kisara, jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer mais Mana avait été une bouée dans cet océan déchainé de ténèbres. Elle l'avait fait se sentir vivant au moment le plus sombre de sa vie. Sa présence le persuadait qu'il n'avait pas à être seul en ce monde. L'idée que finalement, il pourrait se sauver l'un l'autre lui avait traversé l'esprit. Seulement, jamais Seto ne le lui avait dit.

La veille, lorsqu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, il avait souri pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait doucement caressé sa joue, se permettant un geste d'affection qu'il s'était jusqu'alors toujours interdit. Voudrait-elle de lui ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait mais en tout cas, lui voulait d'elle.

Le pharaon comptait continuer ce petit jeu entre eux jusqu'à ce que la peine de Mana ne disparaisse, alors peut-être se permettrait-il d'être honnête sur ses propres émotions.

Souriant dans son lit, Seto entendit frapper durement tout contre sa porte.

Son visage se ferma rapidement avant qu'il n'autorise à entrer un individu qui n'était autre que Karim. L'air grave sur son visage faisait écho aux tristes nouvelles qu'il apportait.

« Mon pharaon » dit le prêtre en s'inclinant

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Questionna directement de souverain

Son serviteur releva les yeux vers le monarque avec hésitation. Il avait pleuré. Cela glaça le sang de Seto mais pas autant que la phrase qui sortit de la bouche de l'égyptien :

« C'est Mana… »

* * *

Lorsqu'il foula le sol du temple des tablettes d'Atem, Seto se retenait de trembler. Karim lui avait dit mais il n'y croyait pas, il refusait d'y croire et ne le ferait jamais tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas constaté de ses yeux.

Il avait refusé que quiconque l'accompagne car il savait ce qu'il allait trouver bien qu'il minimise l'effet que cela allait lui faire.

Bien plus lentement que ce que lui permettait son jeune âge, il marcha, jusqu'à fatalement arriver à sa destination.

Le pharaon trouva Shimon et eut le temps de saisir son regard empli de désapprobation et jugement avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le bas-relief. Son cœur loupa un battement. Karim avait dit vrai car celui-ci représentait la magicienne des ténèbres.

« Comment ? » questionna le souverain

Sans entrain, le vieux prêtre répondit :

« Mana a scellé sa magie et son âme dans ce bas-relief mon pharaon. Elle est partit pour toujours. Elle a rejoint son maître Mahad et aura la même destinée, servir le pharaon Atem par-delà le temps »

Il refusait, il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle, pas Mana. Il n'avait qu'elle.

Shimon était plus qu'attristé du sacrifice de la jeune magicienne qui venait de condamner son âme. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait pas vu d'autres solutions pour échapper à son malheur. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir perçu plus clairement sa détresse émotionnelle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je ne te demandais pas comment elle avait fait idiot, je veux savoir comment rompre ce maléfice »

Le vieux prêtre ne releva pas l'insulte, accordant plutôt de l'importance au léger tremblement dans la voix du pharaon tout juste caché par sa colère. Se serait-il mépris sur la relation entre Mana et lui ? Non, sinon la jeune femme n'aurait jamais commis un acte aussi désespéré.

« C'est fini pharaon. Rien ne peut défaire cette magie. Mana est morte. Son corps a été détruit dans le processus. Elle est partie pour toujours »

Ces mots achevèrent Seto qui ordonna sans ménagement à Shimon de partir dans l'instant. Il ne tint que quelques minutes après cela avant de s'effondrer à genoux devant la tablette de pierre comme il l'avait déjà fait pour quelqu'un d'autre par le passé.

On ne se rend compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un, que lorsqu'on l'a perdu.

Rien n'aura pu être plus vrai en cet instant.

« Mana » chuchota le monarque

Elle était partie, était-ce de sa faute ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour l'en empêcher ? Pourtant, lui s'était pris d'affection pour elle, il éprouvait peut-être même plus. Seto se sentait brisé une nouvelle fois. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Était-ce sa faute ?

Seto allait s'effondrer pour de bon avant que la colère ne l'aide à se ressaisir.

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était partie, c'est elle qui avait fait le choix de l'abandonner. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'y en avait que pour Atem, c'était lui qu'elle avait tenté de rejoindre. Elle l'avait quitté en se moquant de ce qu'il ressentirait, de la peine qu'elle lui causerait, des blessures qu'elle rouvrirait pour toujours. Elle était égoïste voilà ce qu'elle était.

Plus jamais il ne se laisserait aller, abuser par l'idée que les choses pourraient aller mieux. La vie était dure, cruelle, c'était une guerre perpétuelle et il était seul. Mana venait de lui prouver que chacun est définitivement seul en ce monde.

Il la détestait, voilà. C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait, sa haine. Jamais il n'invoquerait sa magie, jamais plus il ne penserait à elle autrement qu'avec férocité et dégoût. Il la haïssait de tout son être et de toute son âme.

Cette colère, cette rage, cette rancœur, ne faiblirent pas, ne faiblirent jamais.

Alors quand 5000 ans plus tard, Seto Kaiba affronta Yugi Muto, une rage sans commune mesure s'empara du duelliste maître des dragons quand son rival invoqua la magicienne des ténèbres. Cette apparition fit écho au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne savait d'où cela lui venait mais il ne désirait rien d'autre que la détruire, voir son hologramme voler en morceau et disparaître pour toujours.

Il n'avait foi ni en l'amour, ni en l'amitié, encore moins dans le pardon, il ne croyait qu'en lui. La magicienne l'avait abandonné comme tous les autres et même sans s'en souvenir, il se l'était promis dans l'Egypte antique : il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Les sad-end ne sont pas mes préférées mais j'étais inspirée et là ça me paraissait juste.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est le seule moyen que je sache ce que vous en avez vraiment pensé.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et peut-être à bientôt

Zarryn


End file.
